Friendzone
by Hpgeek1229
Summary: Rose Weasley has been put in the friend zone. Can she get out? Lysander Scamander and Rose Weasley. Mentions Molly/Lysander.
1. Chapter 1

"ROSIE! ROSIE!" Lysandar said waving his hand in the air. Rose looked up from talking to Alice and saw him.

"Salamander. You look dumber than you already are when you do that." Rose said laughing. Lysandar frowned.

"Shush. YOUR COUSIN ASKED ME OUT AND I SAID YES AND NOW WE'RE GOING TO HOGSMEADE AN-"

Rose stopped him. "Whoa, whoa,whoa. Which cousin?"

"MOLLY!" Lysandar said grinning. Rose's heart sank.

Molly has been getting all the boys Rose liked for the past 5 years. Scorpius, Sebastian, and now Lysandar. Lysandar was her best friend but Rose has feelings, DEEP feelings for him.

" That...That's great Lys!" Rose said forcing a smile. Lysandar wasn't paying attention otherwise he would have noticed how fake the smile was.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ASKED ME OUT I THOUGHT SHE HATED ME AND EVERYTHING AND.."

Rose zoned out. She remembered when she found out about her feelings for her best friend.

Rose was just minding her own business when Lilian Parkinson came up to her.

"What's up little Weasel?" Rose just walked away. Parkinson, being the annoying donkey-faced girl she is, followed her.

"Running away like a coward Weasel?" Rose stopped. You can call her ugly, fat, stupid, but NEVER call her a coward. Parkinson smirked. Rose turned around slowly.

" .NOT. !" Rose took out her wand and pointed it at Lilian.

"Ooh. So scary" Lilian said smirking and pointed her wand at Rose. "Stupefy."

Rose blasted into the wall. When she woke up she felt someone's arms around her. When he opened her eyes she saw Lysandar with his arms around her in the Hospital wing. She smiled and pecked his lips quickly. She knew she liked her best friend since that day.

"Rosie?" Rose shook her head. Lysandar was raising an eyebrow.

"Did you hear me? I said we should get to the library before the books we need for Professor Binns essay is all gone! Let's go!" Lysandar grabbed her hand and ran to the library with Rose running behind him trying to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose put on her jacket and scarf.

"I still can't believe you're going to Hogsmeade alone again Rosie." Alice said watching her.

Rose shrugged. "Oh be quiet. Shouldn't you be going to meet up with James now?" Alice and James were Hogwarts best known couple.

"Ooh! Thanks for reminding me Rosie!" Alice said as she ran out the room. Rose rolled her eyes. Rose walked down to the common room.

Lysandar and Molly were kissing in the common room. Rose swallowed and walked out the portrait hole. She walked outside to wait for everyone else.

_If they get married then I'd have to see him every family reunion and they'd be all happy and I'll be forever alone and then I'd look like a loser._

Rose always thought too much. And then she'd get sad. And then she'd get mad at herself for getting herself sad. Lysandar was the only person who could calm her down. Rose smiled at the thought of Lysandar.

"Hey Rosie." Lysandar walked over hand in hand with Molly. Molly smirked at Rose. Rose ignored Molly and looked at Lysandar. "Hey."

"We're going to The Three Broomsticks. You wanna come along?" Lysandar asked.

"Uh...no. I'm fine."

"Oh. Okay." Lysandar smiled. "Well. See you!" Lysandar walked off. Molly stayed.

"He's brilliant isn't he?" Molly said smirking.

"Molly. Stop the act. We both know you don't like him."

Molly smirked. "You know me too well Rose."

"Shut up. What did I ever do to you?" Rose asked glaring at Molly.

Molly froze. Her face shown sadness for a few seconds then she smirked again.

"You know perfectly welll what you did Rose." Molly said walking over to Lysandar.

Rose watched as they shared a kiss.

Rose sighed. "I can't believe he doesn't know."

Headmistress McGonagall called and Rose stood up from her seat on the steps and walked to the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose walked around Hogsmeade looking at the happy couples. "Rose!" Rose stopped and turned around. Logan Davies was running up to her. "Hey Loga-"

"Hey. I was wondering..if...um...you would...go...to the Three Broomsticks with me?" Logan said smiling nervously.

Rose smiled. "Sure. Why not?" Logan stood up straighter.

"Wow. Oh..uh..let's go then." Logan said holding out his hand. Rose stared at it for a while before taking it. Logan smiled at her and led her into The Three Broomsticks. Rose saw Lysandar and Molly at the booth. She froze. Logan looked at her. "Are you okay?" Rose nodded and continued walking. Logan pulled out a chair for Rose. Rose pulled out a different one and sat on the chair she pulled out.

"Oh well..um... yeah." Logan sat down in the chair he pulled out for Rose.

"What do you want to drink?" Logan asked. Rose was too busy staring at Lysandar to hear what he said."Rose?" Rose snapped out of it. "What?" She asked.

"Um... what do you want to drink?" Logan repeated.

"Oh...uh... Butterbeer." Rose said and turned back to staring at Lysandar. Logan looked at her and went to order their drinks. Lysandar laughed at something Molly said.

_Yeah. Oh so perfect Molly. She gets everything and everyone she wants. Me? I'm Rose Weasley. Nothing special,_Rose thought to herself.

Logan came back with two butterbeers. He sat down and handed one to Rose.

"So...how are you?" He asked her. Rose didn't answer, too busy thinking about Lysandar.

Logan looked at her and followed her gaze. He saw who she was looking at. Logan frowned.

"I'll just go..." He left some money on the table and left. Rose looked up and saw Logan had left.

"Damn it Rose." She said to herself. Rose looked at Lysandar. Lysandar got up and Rose quickly looked away. Lysandar walked to the bathroom. Molly got up smirking and walked to Rose.

"Hey Rosieeee." She said. Rose looked up nervously.

"I want to talk to you. Meet me in by the lake when we get back to Hogwarts." Molly said. Lysandar got out of the bathroom and Molly quickly went back to her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose swallowed. She looked over at shoulder at Lysandar and Molly laughing and talking together. Now, a normal person with common sense would not have gone to the alley, but being the stubborn Gryffindor Rose is, she went.

"Molly?" Rose said taking slow breaths. No reply. Rose looked around. "Be brave Rosie. Be brave." Rose said talking to herself.

"Well hello there Rosie." Molly said smirking. Rose jumped and looked at her cousin. Molly had her wand out. Rose put her arms behind her back and pretended to be scared.

"Mo..Molly."

Molly smirked. "Brave wittle Rosie afraid?" Rose just stared at her without saying anything.

Molly smirked and circled her.

Molly bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Without your best friend here you're afraid now eh?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Molly. What did I do? I really don't know." Rose said looking at her. Molly glared at her.

"You really don't know?" Molly asked still glaring. Rose nodded. Molly took a deep breath.

"We were playing Quidditch one day. You and I were the seekers. We both saw the snitch and raced after it. I was the best Quidditch player. I was team captain every year. And then you caught the snitch in less than 5 minutes."

Rose looked at her still confused.

"Everyone started chanting Weasley is our queen. To you this time and not me. You stole my position. I'll steal your crushes." Molly said glaring again. She raised her wand and pointed it at Rose.

"Sectumsempra!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rose woke up to see Lysandar next to her glaring at the floor.

"Salamande-" Rose started but was cut off by Lysandar.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE LORCAN DID THAT TO YOU! HOW COULD HE? HE KNEW YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Lysandar said clenching his fist.

There was a blizzard in his eyes.

Rose was about to tell him that it wasn't Lorcan who sectumsempraed her but she knew it would just cause more trouble with Molly.

Rose touched Lysandar's arm and he instantly unclenched his fists and calmed down.

The blizzard in his eyes disappeared. He exhaled sharply and smiled at Rose. "I'm fine. It's fine." Rose said smiling. Lysandar nodded and hugged her. She winced.

"Sorry. You okay?" Lysandar asked pulling nodded.

"So. What happened?" Rose asked rubbing the back of her head. Lysandar looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, Molly ran in carrying you crying and screaming. She was really worried about you." Lysandar said smiling thinking about Molly. Rose bit her lip.

"She was really worried huh?" Rose asked trying not to explode.

Lysandar nodded.

"She's so kind and caring don't you think?" Lysandar asked completely in a trance. Rose didn't answer.

"When can I get out of here?" Rose said annoyed. Lysandar didn't notice her change in tone.

"Oh. Next week." Lysandar said nodding.

"A WHOLE WEEK? I CAN'T STAY IN HERE FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Rose said.

People shushed her. "OH SHUSH YOURSELVES!" Rose said crossing her arms and groaning into her pillow.

Lysandar laughed.

"Calm down goldfish. You'll be swimming out of here pretty quick." Lysandar said grinning.

Rose looked up from the pillow and laughed.

"You're so weird." Rose said still laughing. Her face when she's laughing made Lysandar laughed. "You love me!" Lysandar said.

"Yeah, that's true." Rose said nodding.

"LYSSYY!" Molly squealed coming in.

"We HAVE TO GO SHOPPING IN HOGSMEADE REMEMBER?" Lysandar looked at Rose then back at Molly.

"Of course, my love." He grumbled. Rose did everything to try not to laugh.

Molly squealed with delight and dragged Lysandar out.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose ran out of the Hospital wing screaming through the halls. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEE!" Lysandar stopped talking to Molly and saw Rose run past him. He laughed.

"OI! ROSIE! IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT YOU'LL BE IN DETENTION. NOT MUCH FREEDOM THERE!" Lysandar shouted at her. Rose immediately stopped.

"Doop de doop de doop." She walked slowly as if she was on the moon. Lysandar chuckled. Molly glared at Rose. Rose was doing it again. Stealing the attention.

"Wait here Mollsie." Lysandar said pecking her lips before walking over to Rose and hugging her. Molly looked at them.

She tilted her head.

_They look...cute together._She thought. She shook that thought of her mind.

"Don't get soft Molly. She stole something from you. You steal something from her." She said under her breath.

Lysandar had picked up Rose and Rose was hitting him shouting.

"Put me down right now Lysandar Scamander!" Rose said angrily but a smile was cracking on her face. Lysandar laughed and put her down.

Molly looked at them. She looked at Rose, who had her arms around Lysandar's neck and was smiling at him. Then at Lysandar, who had his arms around Rose's waist and was smiling down at her. Molly looked back and forth at the two. She closed her eyes and thought and knew what she had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose sat in the common room reading. Lysandar came in smiling and sat down next to her. Rose looked up from her book and looked at Lysandar. "Hey Salamander. Where's Molly? Did she finally break it off with you?" Rose teased bitterly.

"Actually, she did." Lysandar said still smiling. Rose gasped and hugged Lysandar.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright? It'll be fine." Rose said rubbing his back. Lysandar chuckled.

"I'm fine Rosie. She told me something really interesting." Lysandar said grinning. Rose raised an eyebrow. "What was it?" Lysandar grinned. He leaned in and whispered in her ear

"You looovvvve me." Lysandar said smirking. Rose's eyes widened.

"Y..yeah. As a friend. Duuh." She said blushing.

"Nope. MORE than friends. WAAAY more than friends." Lysandar said still smirking. Rose stayed silent. Lysandar continued.

"It's fine though. It's not that big of a deal. I love someone else though." Lysandar said looking at her eyes. "Oh..Who is it?" Rose asked disappointed.

"She's brilliant. She's beautiful. She's kind. She's the best thing ever. She's my best friend." Lysandar said. "Oh... I thougth I was your best friend..." Rose said looking down trying not to cry. Lysandar chuckled and took her hands. "I'm talking about you Rosie."

Rose looked up and smiled. "R..Really?" Lysandar nodded and pulled her up.

Rose was so happy she couldn't talk. Lysandar kneeled down in front of her. "Rose Weasley. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"In every language, Yes, Si, Oui, Ja." Rose said smiling and trying not to laugh at her best friend on the floor.

"YAY!" Lysandar said grinning and hugging her. Rose hugged him back.

Lysandar stared into her eyes. "You...your eyes.." He stammered. "Yeah?" Rose asked.

"Oh god... Just.." Lysandar leaned in and kissed her.

Rose smiled and kissed him back. Rose Weasley have officially left the Friendzone.


End file.
